Caleb and Blake A Gay Love Story Part 1
by unusualcream
Summary: Caleb and Blake are best friends, until they fall in love.


Me and Caleb are best friends. But there was a problem.  
I am in love with Caleb, but Caleb has no idea. I am  
afraid to tell Caleb how I really feel, for I was afraid it would  
ruin our friendship. But I dont mind not telling him I guess.  
Caleb liked girls, and I couldnt change that... Anyways:

"Blaaaaaaakkkeeee!" Caleb screamed as he attacked me  
from behind. I fell on the ground laughing. "Why cant you just tell  
me when youre going to attack me?" I smiled. Caleb smiled and  
helped me up, giving me a big hug. I blushed brightly and  
hugged him back. God how much I fucking loved him.. Oh well I  
I guess. Sometimes he gives me mixed signals, making me  
feel like he actually has feelings for me, but I'm too afraid  
to ask, for he might find out that I'm gay. "You haven't texted  
me back" he said as he made a cute little sad face. "I'm sorry  
my phone was dead." I replied. He smiled and shook his head.  
"Don't be." he said. I smiled and looked at the sky. "Looks kinda  
pretty." I said. "Yeah, wanna go watch TV at my house? I'm home  
alone." he replied. I nodded and we started walking to his house.

As we're walking, I see that he looks kind of upset. "Are you okay?"  
I asked. He looked down and shook his head. "I can only pretend  
to be happy for so long.." he said as his eyes started turning watery.  
I sighed and gave him a hug. "What happened? Is it Kaite?"  
I quietly asked while keeping my arms tightly around him.  
Caleb looked down and nodded. "Yeah, she keeps fucking with  
my emotions. She tells me she likes me, then she dates like 3 more  
guys, and kisses them right in front of me. All she does is, I dont know  
use me I guess." I hugged him tighter. "I'm sorry Caleb, I wish I could  
help.  
Caleb was in love with Kaite. But she kept toying with him,  
and it really hurts Caleb. But he cant stop loving her. Every girl  
does this to him, but  
Kaite hurts the most.

Caleb looked at me and wiped his eyes. "It's fine. I guess I just  
need to get over it." He hugged me tightly and we just stood  
there hugging eachother for a while. Thoughts kept filling my  
head. Good thoughts. Nice thoughts.. I wanted to be in his arms  
forever. This was so... Perfect. After about 10 minutes of just standing  
there and hugging, he let go and smiled at me. I blushed and  
smiled back. Caleb giggled. "Damnit Blake, If I didnt know better  
I might've thought you might like me a little." He smriked.  
"Uhm, what?" I said, blushing brighter. "I'm just kidding." he smiled  
and laughed. "Oh, hah, okay." I faked a laugh.

We started walking to his house again. When we finally got there,  
the door was open. "Mom? Dad?" Caleb yelled. No answer. "I  
guess they just forgot to close the door. Thank God they arent  
here." he smiled. "Go on the couch, I'll make some popcorn." he then said  
after about 5 second of silence. I nodded and sat on the couch and flipped  
through the chanels. "Adventure time is on, want to watch it?" I yelled over to him.  
"Sure, I love that show!" he yelled back. I put down the remote and waited  
for him. "Popcorns ready." he smiled as he brought over the popcorn and  
sat down next to me.

We watched TV for a couple hours, and then we heard Caleb's parents pull into  
the garage.  
Caleb's parents were abusive psychopaths. "Shit, lets go into my room before they  
come in." he said. I nodded and we ran up the stairs. We heard the door swing open  
and his parents started talking about something. "I thought they were going to be  
working the whole day,"caleb sighed, "Can I spend the night at your house?" I smiled and nodded.  
"Of course. I'm not going to let you spend the night here in this hellhole." he smiled back and  
told me he was going to get his stuff and we could go over to my house  
because it was alredy getting late. We quietly tiptoed down the stairs so his parents  
would see us. Just as we were about to walk out of the door, his mother walked up  
to us. "Caleb, where are you going?" She said, looikng angry. "I-I was going t-to go to  
Blake's house to spend the night.." Caleb replied. Caleb's mom frowned and looked at  
me. "Oh well, at least I dont have to see you tonight, Caleb. I finally get a peaceful  
night." She lifted her hand up and was about to hit him. I quickly grabbed her arm  
and screamed,"Please dont hit him he didnt do anything!" she shot me a mean glance.  
Caleb started at me with wide teary eyes. "L-lets go Blake.." he said quietly. The walk to  
my house was silent. We didnt say a word to eachother. I wondered how hard she  
would've hit him if I havent stopped her. When we got to the door to my house, Caleb  
stared at me for a while. "Why did you do it," he asked, "Why did you stop her? No ones  
done that for me before." I looked down and ran my fingers through my head. "Well, why?"  
he asked again. I looked at him. I coudln't tell him it was because I was in love with him.  
It would ruin everything. "Well, um," I started and looked down. "Well um what?" he said.  
"Because you're my best friend and I don't want you hurt." I finally answered. Yeah, that  
sounded right. Caleb gave me a big smile and hugged me tight. "You're a really good  
friend, Blake." he said. I blushed and looked at him. Thank god it was dark, because  
I could feel that my face was really red. "T-thanks." I replied. I opened the door and we  
went inside. David, my brother was in the kitched was making some cupcakes with his  
boyfriend, Eli. "Hey guys, I'm home." I said, with a big smile on my face. Eli waved  
and David smiled. "Hey Caleb, hey Blake." said David. "Hey." Caleb said with a big smile  
on his face. David and Eli knew I was gay, but I forgot to tell them I was in love with  
Caleb. I couldn't tell them now, because Caleb could overhear. "Help us make some  
cupcakes guys." Eli said.

We made about 3 dozen cupcakes. It took about 2 and a half hours, and they were  
delicious. It was really late now, and everyone was tired. "Okay guys, that was fun. Now  
lets go to sleep." David said, with a smile on his face. We all nodded and me and Caleb  
went into my room. "Eli and David are so cute together." Caleb said as I closed the door.  
"They look so happy." he continued. I sat down on the floor across from him. Not thinking  
what I was saying, I said; "Maybe dating the same gender is better." Caleb looked at  
me. "You really think so?" he asked. I nodded and started blushing. Caleb was blushing  
too, which made me blush even more. I sat down on the bed, and he sat down next to  
me and we both stared at the wall for a while. Suddenly, Caleb puts his hand on the back  
of my neck and slowly pulls my face over to his. And then I felt his soft warm lips on mine.

At first, I didn't realize what was happening. So I just sat there for about a second with my eyes  
wide open. Then, I realized that the love of my life was kissing me. Before realizing what I was  
doing, I closed my eyes and gently kissed him back, while putting my hand on his thighs. I was  
starting to breathe unsteadily, because of the shock I was experiencing. I gently put my other hand on  
his cheek and kissed him again. Then I felt his arms go around my neck, and we were slowly kissing  
eachother again and again. Thoughts filled my head. Does he really like me? Does he realize  
what hes doing? Did I finally get the love of my life to be mine? After about 5 minutes of just  
sitting there and getting kissed by Caleb, I finally snapped into reality. I gently pulled away and  
we stared at eachother for a while.

After a while of sitting there in awkwardness, Caleb finally said something: "I- I um.. I'm sorry."  
he stuttured and ran his fingers through his hair. He was blushing, a lot. I bit my lip and shook  
my head. "Don't be." I said. Caleb looked at me and then back at the wall. I tried to continue  
the conversation because it was getting really awkward. "Wh-Why did you, uhm, kiss me?" I  
said, feeling my face grow a bright red. Shit, I think I made it more awkward. He blushed brighter  
and shrugged. "I guess, I dont know. Im so sorry Blake I wasnt thinking." I bit my lip hard and said  
something that was going to change my life forever: "Don't be sorry.. I um.. I actually really liked it.  
I've honestly been waiting a long while for this moment." Shitshithshitshitshit. Why did I say that. I probably  
just ruined everything. Everything.

I looked down, blushing a deep red. Caleb slid close to me again. "You... You did? Why didn't you tell me?"  
he asked. "Because.." I said, "You said you were straight, I was afraid to tell you. I didn't want to ruin everything."  
I felt tears starting to sting my eyes. But I tried to hold them back. "I've been bicurious my whole.." he whipsered. "I just  
never got the chance to actually have a boyfriend." he looked at me and slightly smiled. I bit my lip and kissed  
his cheek. He looked at me and took my hand in his, and kissed me again. Blushing brightly, I closed my eyes and kissed  
him back. Was I dreaming? Could this really be happening? All I could do was smile against his soft lips. he looked  
at me and put my forehead to his. This was so perfect. I couldnt believe this was happening. He lifted my  
chin up and kissed my nose. "Blake," he said. "I have never asked anyone this, but, will you be my boyfriend?"

No words came out of my mouth so I just nodded and put my arms around his shoulders and hugged him tightly.  
I felt him wrap his arms gently around my waist. I looked at him and gently put my lips on his. I couldnt help myself,  
kissing him was the best feeling I've ever experienced. He smiled and put his hand on my crevice of my neck and  
kissed me. As we were kissing, I felt him running his fingers gently through my hair. He smiled against my lips and then  
looked at me. "Are you sure you're okay with this? I mean, if you're not please tell me." he said . I smiled and kissed  
his cheek. "Of course im okay with this hun, this is my dream come true." I replied. I was more happy then I have been  
in so long. Caleb, the love of my life, was finally mine.

I was really tired by now. I looked at the clock. Damn, it was late. I pecked Caleb's lips gently and smiled. "Ugh, Im so  
tired." I said, my voice becoming really sleepy. He smirked and ran his fingers down my cheek.  
We get under the blankets of my bed, and he puts his arms around me. "This feels so right." he says, as hes giving my  
neck gentle kisses. I smile and close my eyes. Today has been a long day, and I cant wait until tomorrow. I dreamt of  
happy things for the first time in a while. The entire night Caleb's warm body has been keeping me safe and happy.

Caleb woke me up that morning by kissing my neck. I open my eyes and smile. It wasnt a dream after all. I turn around  
under the blanket so I'm facing him. He closes his eyes and smiles big, wraping his arms around me. "I'm still sleeping." he  
whispers, opening one eye. I giggle and kiss his lips. I feel him smiling, and keep my lips on his, parting them a little, and  
kiss him again. After kissing for like 5 minutes, I smile and look at him. "Still sleeping eh?" I smirk. He nods and smiles, pulling  
me closer.

To be continued..?(:


End file.
